


Smile :)

by Majush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majush/pseuds/Majush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I had writing block I started listening some random playlist and when I heard - Dancing in the moonligh, the idea of this fan fiction came into my mind ;)) </p><p>It´s short and romantic Sterek ;) I hope you´ll like it.</p><p>And I want to thank  http://rplague.tumblr.com/ who helped me with translation from slovak to english language :) you´ve done a great job ;))</p><p>And sorry for any mistakes, english is not our first language ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile :)

I´ll be glad for any feedback ;)) it´s always appreciated :)) if you want to know more about me please visit my tumblr - [my-relaxation.tumblr.com](http://my-relaxation.tumblr.com/) :))

This is song which inspired me: [Dancing in the moonlight ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aU3VTCmCWjs):))

+++

“Will you drive him home?” Scott asked Derek with a hint of worry in his voice while looking at Stiles. “I'll drive Kira and check on Lydia at Deaton's.” Derek just nodded and Scott turned to Stiles, asking him if he was alright.

Stiles just gave him a dry “yeah”. Scott didn't seem sure of his best friend's answer, but nevertheless, a few minutes later him and Kira disappeared from Stiles' view.

“Stiles,” Derek addressed him after a moment, “Are you really alright?”

“It's over,” Stiles sighed. “Kate and Malia are dead and even though it's probably not right to feel that way, I'm kind of relieved? We're finally out of danger.”

“You know I didn't ask about that,” Derek growled, the moon illuminating his face. They were on a meadow, right between a narrow road and a thick, deep forest. Derek's car wasn't far from them and he just wanted to get away from there. He could still smell their blood, despite the fact they were pretty far from them.

“Will you dance with me?” Stiles asked suddenly and Derek threw him a shocked look.

“What?” he asked when he finally found his words.

“I asked if you would dance with me?” Stiles repeated impatiently, looking at Derek with challenge clear in his eyes.

“Stiles,” Derek started carefully, “this isn't the right time for jokes. You just went through things you probably won't be able to forget until the rest of your life. Come on, I'll drive you home.”

“That wasn't a joke,” Stiles shot back quickly. “I know the last few weeks, months, weren't easy for any of us but now...I feel like this is really the end. Like from now on, it will only get better and I just wanted to celebrate it. With something small, you know.“

“That something being a midnight dance?“ Derek raised his eyebrows. „With me?”

“It was the first thing that came onto my mind,” Stiles shrugged. “And I could imagine more appropriate candidates but since you're the only one here...”

“Right,” Derek muttered and then freezed as he noticed that Stiles was walking closer to him.

“You don't have to be afraid,” he teased and slowly put his hands on Derek's waist.

“Who said I was afraid?” Derek striked back and pulled Stiles a bit closer to prove him wrong.

“Okay,” Stiles breathed as their feet slowly started to shuffle.

“This is stupid,” Derek complained after a few minutes of dancing.

“Don't be such a sourwolf,” Stiles gave him a smile and looked up at the sky dotted with stars. “Tonight is beautiful.”

“Can't argue with that,” Derek said quietly, turning his face to the stars too. When he focused back on Stiles he was surprised to see how much closer he was now.

“What?“ asked the boy nervously, as Derek watched his smile as if he was hypnotised.

“I like it when you smile,” slipped out of Derek, internally screaming at himself for his stupid choice of words.

But Stiles' smile just got wider. “What about you, though? Will you give me a smile? You hardly ever do that.”

“Maybe I just don't have a reason,” Derek said truthfully. Stiles sighed and pressed himself closer to the werewolf, hugging him tightly. Hesitating for a short while, Derek eventually hugged him back. It was nice to feel the warmth of a human's body so close to his own. He couldn't help lowering his head to Stiles' neck and breathing in. His smell was pleasant, familiar, always there when he was around Stiles. It calmed him, as well as drew him closer.

Suddenly, Stiles pulled back and gazed into Derek's eyes. When he started leaning closer Derek could feel his heartbeat, just as fast and crazy as his own.

“I'm glad we're okay,” he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss on Derek's cheek.

“Me too,” Derek whispered back when his lips touched Stiles'. It was a chaste kiss, but it was enough, just what the two of them needed in that moment. They both pulled back after a while and Derek couldn't fight the small smile that forced itself on his lips.

“By the way,” Stiles squeezed his hand,“I like it too.”

“What?” Derek asked, slightly confused.

“When you smile,” Stiles explained and Derek smiled even wider. Slowly, they started walking towards the car.

The drive to the Stilinski house was comfortable and silent. When Stiles got out of the car Derek followed him. “Thank you,” said the boy and gave Derek one more hug, a different one though, more urgent. He pulled away quickly and stepped back.

“Shall we dance again sometime?” he asked innocently and Derek was sure he was blushing.

“Only with the music on,” he answered with a smile.

“As you wish,” Stiles gave a short laugh and stepped closer to the door.

“Stiles,” Derek addressed him again, when he was pulling the door open. “Good night.”

“Night,” Stiles said, smile still lingering on his face, and closed the door.

When Derek got home, he could still feel himself smiling. Since he had a reason now, it was hard to get rid of it. Not that he wanted to. Just as Stiles did, Derek could imagine their lives getting better. Him and Stiles, together, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
